American prison institutions house millions of individuals in controlled environments all over the country. Many modern prison institutions employ archaic means to facilitate communication between inmates and prison staff. For example, many prison still require inmates to prepare and submit written forms in order to communicate with administration. Further, many controlled environments fail to provide safe and confidential means for inmates to communicate with staff members about misconduct by other inmates and staff members within the controlled environment.